Retrouvailles
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga revoit Kyoya après que celui-ci soit revenu d'un voyage d'entrainement. One-shot. Shonen-ai.


**Mot de l****'****auteur:** Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin et plein de chocolats! Voici une fic sur le couple Kyoya/Ginga pour cette occasion. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

**Disclamer:** Je ne possède pas Metal fight Beyblade.

**Retrouvailles**

Ginga marchait tranquillement dans la rue déserte quand il aperçut Kyoya qui marchait lui aussi sur une route en contrebas.

Il sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son amoureux car ce dernier était encore parti s'entrainer, ne se considérant pas encore comme assez fort.

Le roux se dirigea vers des escaliers qui reliaient les deux routes. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber à maintes reprises.

Dès qu'il atteignit le sol, il se précipita vers le maître de Leone.

-Kyoyaaaaa! cria-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna et fit un pas sur le coté pour éviter l'étreinte que s'apprêtait à lui donner son petit ami qui referma ses bras dans le vide, surprit.

-Salut, Ginga.

Le propriétaire de Pegasus le regarda, choqué. Son sourire avait disparu.

-Quoi?

-Ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu…

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-…et tu ne me dis même pas « bonjour ».

Kyoya enfourna les mains dans ses poches.

-De un: ça ne fait pas un mois que je me suis absenté. Et de deux: je t'ai salué.

Là, le roux commença vraiment à pleurer.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus affectueux, sanglota-t-il.

Le vert soupira.

-Moi tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu me serres contre toi.

-Si je te prends dans mes bras, tu arrêteras de pleurnicher?

Ginga hocha fébrilement la tête en essuyant ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Le vert lui ouvrit ses bras.

-Alors, c'est d'accord, grommela-t-il.

Son petit copain releva la tête, souriant. Il le regardait amoureusement, le rose aux joues.

Cette attitude agaça profondément Kyoya qui se demanda une énième fois comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de cet abruti. Et encore, à ses yeux ce terme était gentil.

-Tu te dépêches, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Oui Kyoya!

Le maître de Pegasus se jeta à son cou, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. L'adolescent aux cicatrices posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

-Content?

-Ouiiii!

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

-On est bien là.

Le vert laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il attrapa les épaules de son petit ami pour l'obliger à le lâcher.

-Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher.

Il les sépara de quelques pas avant de tourner le dos à Ginga. Il fit un pas.

-Mais…

À cet instant, le roux éclata en sanglots.

Le détenteur de Leone se retourna en un bond.

-Tu vas pas pleurer pour ça, quand même!

Les yeux miel étaient brouillés par les larmes. Leur propriétaire hoquetait, n'arrivant pas à répondre.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus sentit la culpabilité l'envahir devant l'air si désespéré du roux.

-Quel est le problème?

Son amoureux ne réussissait toujours pas à articuler le moindre mot. Le remarquant, le vert se rapprocha de lui pour l'étreindre.

Il glissait ses doigts dans les mèches rousses.

-Calme-toi…

Les sanglots de Ginga se calmèrent jusqu'à cesser complétement.

Kyoya le regarda avec douceur. Il lui caressa la joue.

-Ça v a mieux?

-Oui, merci.

Le possesseur de Pegasus lui lança un regard timide. C'était si rare que le vert se comporte de cette manière.

Il sourit, heureux de la situation.

Le détenteur de Leone, quant à lui, reprit un air parfaitement indifférent, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on aille se promener, proposa Ginga. Si ça ne t'embête pas évidement.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu acceptes? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu ne voulais pas?

-Si, si, bien sûr. Mais je ne croyais pas que tu accepterais.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

Kyoya essayait de décrypter l'attitude de Ginga.

Ginga regardait Kyoya amoureusement.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

Il approcha son visage de celui de son petit ami et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime.

En réponse, ce dernier l'embrassa puis lui répéta ces mots.

Le vert esquissa un sourire puis déposa un autre baiser sur son front avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu ne voulais pas te promener?

-Si.

Ils décidèrent de se balader sur les rives de la rivière où personne ne venait pour pouvoir profiter de la seule compagnie de l'autre jusqu'au crépuscule.

Owari


End file.
